This invention relates to a freight bracing device and more particularly to an improved end fitting for such a device that is adapted for use with various types of belt rails. A great number of railway cars are equipped with bracing devices that include wall mounted belt rails and cross bars or similar units having end fittings that afford a detachable connection to the belt rails. One type of arrangement that has enjoyed a wide degree of commercial acceptance is the type of belt rail and end fitting shown in Tobin et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,826, issued Dec. 6, 1955 and entitled "Freight Loading Apparatus." Another type of belt rail and end fitting which, more recently, has enjoyed a large degree of application is shown in Dunlap U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,086, issued Jan. 1, 1963 and entitled "Freight Bracing Apparatus." The belt rails and, accordingly, the cooperating end fittings of these two bracing systems are considerably different and, therefore, not interchangeable. The use of two such dissimilar systems, although each has its own advantages, causes unnecessary duplication of parts and additional expense.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved end fitting for a freight bracing cross bar or the like that is usable with either of the aforenoted types of belt rails.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved and simplified universal end fitting.